


Addicted

by kaynibbler16



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: F/M, Shadow of Night, Shadow of Night spoilers, Takes place a few days after the wedding night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/pseuds/kaynibbler16
Summary: He thought he knew what to expect once they were fully mated, but this was so much more than he ever imagined.
Relationships: Diana Bishop/Matthew Clairmont
Comments: 11
Kudos: 126





	Addicted

Need pulsed beneath Matthew’s skin as he gazed upon his sleeping wife across the room. He thought he understood need, but it was nothing to the fire that currently burned through his soul. Before, it was just a persistent hum in his veins. But now? Now it vibrated within his very bones. He needed her more than his next meal, more than his own sanity.

He needed her safe. He needed her happy. He needed to know that no one would ever take her from him again. The morning he awoke alone in his bed would forever haunt him. Her scent lingered on his sheets, but her warmth had long since vanished. Now if she was taken from him he feared that nothing short of a massacre would result in her absence.

_Obsession_.

It wasn’t the first time the thought crossed his mind. Was he obsessed? Philippe warned him that his desire for his mate would take the forefront in his every decision, but this was more than just mere desire. This was more than just need.

He craved her on a level he didn’t think possible and it left him shaking. They hadn’t spent much time apart the last few days, but each moment she was away made his skin itch and anxiety take root in his gut. He felt restless and his muscles ached. He was addicted to her.

_Withdrawal_.

From the moment they finally became one he knew that he would never survive her death. He’d given Diana everything of himself; what would be left of him to carry on once she was gone?

Matthew swallowed down the rest of his wine and set his glass aside. An insistent pull from within drew him back to his mate’s side, his cool body molding to her warmth. She shifted in her sleep, snuggling into his embrace and he hummed with satisfaction. The pulse of Diana’s heart soon calmed the wave of emotions threatening to pull him under and he basked in the relief her body provided.

_Joy._

Here, wrapped around his mate, was where he needed to be. Nothing would ever compare to the tranquility that he felt with her in his arms hidden away in his tower, far from prying eyes and other creatures. This was his sanctuary. 

In the future he would learn to give Diana her space, but for now she was his to hold. No one, not even his father, had the power to separate them. His worries and fears melted away in the calm her presence provided him. 

_Peace_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. :D  
> Reviews are more than welcome! :) Have a good one!


End file.
